


Accident

by OnefortheroadNarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Accidental, M/M, Piss, Sad Niall, Sweet Harry, Watersports, Wetting, cute narry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnefortheroadNarry/pseuds/OnefortheroadNarry





	

“Louis, did you know Niall come over last night?” Harry asked Louis. They were sitting at Louis’ breakfast bar. Harry had been over for a few days to catch up with Louis.  
“Nope, he comes over to sleep here when he’s feeling a bit low though,” Louis explained, “He didn't keep you up did he?”   
Harry shook his head, “No, he hopped into bed, asked if he could stay and went to sleep strait away. He was burning up though. Sweating and everything.”  
“Poor lad, he hates being ill,” Louis said, “I'll go check on him.”  
Louis set his tea down on the bench and made his way to the spare room Harry had been staying in. He saw Niall, eyes scrunched closed, wrapped up in blankets, shivering. He was awake though.   
“Hey bud”, Louis said, sitting beside Niall, pressing a hand to his forehead. He definitely had a temperature.  
Niall moaned at the contact, everything hurting.   
“Can I get you anything?” Louis asked. Niall shook his head but then stopped and nodded.   
“A drink?” Louis asked, knowing speaking was going to be hard for him if he was that sick.  
Niall nodded.   
Louis ducked back to the kitchen and got the boy a drink of water. “He’s pretty bad, you might want to sleep in another bed tonight. Just in case its gastro or something,” Louis told Harry.  
“He seemed pretty clingy,” Harry said, uncertain he could say no to Niall wanting to be held.  
Louis shrugged, “Up to you man.” He took Niall the glass of water and some paracetamol.   
“He's pretty cute when he’s ill, like a little kid,” Louis admitted when he came back.   
“Liam wants to know if he can come round, wants to see Freddie and the twins,” Harry said, looking up from Louis’ phone where he was reading the message from.  
“Yeah, tell him sure, they are here until lunch, Dan’s coming round after 11 to take the twins, he’ll probably drop Freddie home too.”   
As if they knew they were being talked about Harry and Louis heard the boys squealing at each other in their room.   
“Speak of the devils,” Louis said playfully, going to sort the boys out.   
Harry finished off his breakfast before going to see how Niall was. Niall was sat up in bed, still bundled in the blankets but looking slightly better. The paracetamol had started to take the edge off the fever.  
“Hey Ni, how you feeling?”   
“Like shit,” he responded, “Sorry for barging in last night…”  
“It's fine,” Harry smiled sitting in the bed. He could feel the damp of the sheets where Niall had lay, sweating all night. Niall watched as Harry noticed.  
“Sorry…I think I was a bit hot,” Niall said, “I'll change the sheets.” Niall hoped up to do something about the sheets but swayed instantly and landed in Harry’s lap.  
Harry frowned. He pulled Niall up so he was sitting on Harry’s lap, his face buried into Harry’s neck.  
“Slow down Ni baby,” Harry whispered, “I’ll do the sheets later.” He heaved himself up, pulling Niall so he could wrap his arms around his neck and legs around Harry’s waist. Harry took him to the Theatre room and sat down on the big comfy sofa. Niall stayed curled up on Harry’s lap, not focused on anything happening around him.   
Harry loved being close to anyone and Niall was probably the most cuddly of the other boys. When Niall was feeling down or ill he was probably more cuddly than Harry himself.   
“Did you need anything Ni?” Harry asked but Niall shook his head.   
It wasn't long before Liam and his girlfriend had arrived and the kids were all excited. Louis had told them not to jump on Niall so they kept their distance. Niall just slept, straddled over Harry’s lap, chest to chest.   
“He’s really out of it,” Liam commented.  
“Yeah, he's still got a temp,” Harry said, putting a hand to Niall's forehead. Although he could feel how hot Niall was anyway with him so close.  
“Do you want a hand putting him back to bed?” Louis asked.  
“Nah, he's fine.” Harry smiled.  
“You’re such a softy Harry,” Liam teased.  
“How can I let him be all alone when he’s like this,” Harry motioned to Niall clinging to him.   
Niall stirred then, mumbling to Harry he needed a wee, too quiet for the others to hear.  
“Alright, want me to carry you?” Harry asked but before Harry got an answer Naill was out like a light again. Harry figured he'd wake again when he needed to go bad enough.  
“So, I've got a week of no kids, no work, no commitments. I was thinking a bit of a camping trip would be fun.” Louis said, “Once Niall here is better we could head off.”   
“Yeah, I'm up for it,” Harry said.  
“Sure, I've got a few mates who would want to come too, or did you want it just us?” Liam asked.  
“Nah, mates can come, and girls if you want Soph,” he said winking at Liam's girlfriend, “Need to bring a few girlfriends for Niall and Harry though. Don't want them being too lonely in the cold.”   
“Niall keeps me warm just fine,” Harry retorted cheekily. Harry suddenly felt his crotch heat up, as though he was wetting himself. The smirk on his face disappearing.   
“You right there Haz?” Louis asked, seeing his face change.  
“Um yeah, just…er…thought I had something planned this week but it can wait.” Harry covered, realising he wasn't the one wetting himself, Niall was. He didn't want Niall to be embarrassed in front of Sophia though so he quickly grabbed the blanket on the couch and threw it over Niall to hide them. Louis and Sophia had started talking about which of her friends would suit Niall.  
“He cold?” Liam asked, and Harry nodded trying not to focus on how damp his pants were becoming.  
Niall suddenly realised what was happening and he pushed back. Looking at Harry with horror written over his face. He tried to push off but Harry held him, trying to calm him down so the others didn't notice.  
“Shhh, Ni, its fine, shh,” Harry whispered, pulling Niall back to rest on his chest. Harry felt Niall start to shake, tears running down his face as he helplessly tried to stop peeing but couldn't.   
He knew he needed Liam to get the others to leave before they saw Niall upset, or worse, smelt the wee. Liam must have noticed something was up anyway as he looked at Niall, confused.  
“Li, can you get everyone out?” Harry whispered, nodding towards Niall to try explain he needed privacy. Liam nodded and hopped off the couch.  
“Hey guys, Niall’s burning up again. Best we clear out, give him some space,” Liam said and everyone started filing out, concern for Niall on their faces, the kids just continuing to play as they were guided out of the theatre room.  
Liam stayed to see if Harry needed a hand.  
“No mate, we’re right I think,” Harry said. When the room was clear Harry loosened his grip on Niall, letting him pull back.  
“Hey, Ni, it's okay love. It happens, you’re sick,” Harry said, brushing the tears from Niall's face.  
“I- I'm so sorry Harry, this is so gross,” Niall said, trying to push off Harry's lap again.  
“I don't care babe, it's just a little wee,” letting Niall stand, only to have to grab hold of him again as he swayed.  
“Come here,” Harry said hoisting Niall up.  
“Harry don’t, you don't have to do this,” Niall tried to insist as Harry lifted the boy in the same hold as before, helping him wrap his legs behind his back.   
“Yeah I do mate.”   
Niall reluctantly gave up the fight and rest his head on Harry’s shoulder as Harry took him back to the spare room and into the ensuite.   
“You want a bath or shower?” Harry asked.  
“I can't stand Harry, I'll faint,” Niall said, placing his feet on the ground but leaning on Harry. Niall thought about it again and then added, “Just sit me on the floor of the shower, after you go first.”  
“I'll shower with you love.” Harry said helping Niall out of his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. Niall lent on the bench and Harry peeled the wet pants from Niall's skinny legs before taking his own wet clothes off. Niall couldn't look at Harry at all.   
“I'm really sorry Harry,” Niall said again.  
“Ni, I really don't care. Stop worrying about it love,” Harry said, taking Niall's arm over his shoulder and helping him walk to the shower. Once the water was on and warm Harry stepped in, still holding Niall.  
“Well, we haven't done this before,” Harry winked at Niall who blushed, taking a deep slow breath, trying to stay upright and not sway.  
“You’re one of a kind Harry,” Niall said quietly. Harry squirted some soap into Niall's hand which he tried to use but didn't get further than his stomach. Harry shook his head.  
“Can I? If we’re sharing a bed again tonight you can't smell like bed sock love.” Harry smiled. Niall just nodded and rest his head on Harry’s shoulder as Harry soaped his chest, under arms and then even his crotch.  
“Ah…Fuck, seriously, no boundaries with you Harry,” Niall said surprised but didn't do anything to stop Harry washing him everywhere.   
“Didn't know you waxed,” Harry commented.  
“Most friends wouldn't,” Niall muttered against Harry’s shoulder as Harry rinsed his hand off under the water and continued to wash himself.   
“Mind if I pee? Saves water you know? Peeing in the shower,” Harry said. Niall just shook his head, feeling too dizzy to respond anyway. Once Harry was done he turned off the water and helped Niall wrap up in a towel.  
“Did you have any spare clothes?” Harry asked and Niall shook his head.  
He threw his towel around his hips and carried Niall to the bed pulling out a t shirt and some track pants of his for Niall. He threw them beside Niall before getting some clothes out for himself.  
“I don't have any boxers”, Harry apologised. Niall nodded, pulling the shirt and pants on.  
“Want me to lay with you? Or want to come sit with me again? I'll put on a movies or something.” Harry asked.  
“I…I don't know,” Niall sat helpless. He felt like an emotional mess.  
“What's up baby?” Harry said softly, sitting beside Niall who leaned into him.  
“Do they all know?” Niall asked.  
“No, maybe Liam but he's not going to tell anyone. Do you want me to check first?” Harry asked and Niall nodded.  
“They’ll ask why you showered and changed,” Niall said.  
“I'll say you were sick, no biggy, I was sick on you and Liam in one go once,” Harry winked. Niall nodded, his nose scrunched up at the memory.  
Harry left to find the others. They were playing with the kids on the floor of the lounge with Sophia, rolling balls everywhere. Harry made his way to the kitchen where Liam and Louis were talking.  
“Hey, how is he?” Louis asked as soon as he saw Harry.  
“Not so good,” Harry said truthfully.  
“What happened before?” Liam asked, nodding at Harry’s clean clothes.   
“Uhhh…” Harry wasn't sure what they had worked out.  
“He wet himself…and you…didn't he?” Louis said, he must have seen what happened. Harry nodded “He’s okay though , yeah? You didn't make a big deal out of it did you?” Louis asked.  
“No, of course not, he's fine, just embarrassed, wanted to me to see if you all know or not, doesn't want to come down yet, I think he’s worried Soph knew.”  
“Nah, she doesn't, I won't tell her either, poor Ni. He really isn't well,” Liam said.   
“I'll go get him, he hates being alone when he’s sick,” Louis said.  
“You can't carry him,” Harry told Louis, “and he can't walk.” The door bell rang. “And that's for the kids…” Harry said.  
“True, go get him then, or Liam can if you need a break,” Louis said heading to the door.  
“Nah, I'm fine. Go say by the the kids Li. Give them a hug from Niall and I.”   
Harry went back to Niall who was curled up on the edge of the bed. His eyes watching the doorway.   
Harry walked over to Niall and brushed a hand through his soft dyed hair. “Come here love, the boys don't want you up here all lonely,” Harry said, trying to avoid telling Niall they knew.   
“Can I just sleep beside you this time?” Niall asked.   
“Yeah Ni.” Harry agreed and pulled Niall up.   
“Thanks Harry,” Niall whispered into Harry’s neck. Harry squeezed him close in response.  
He made it to the lounge which was quiet now, the kids having been picked up. Liam and Sophie sat cuddled on one couch while Louis was juggling drinks for everyone.   
Harry sat down again, letting Niall slide to his side.  
“So, camping trip!” Louis cried out, making Niall bury his head into Harry to avoid the noise,"Sophia's bringing girls Harry!"  
“I've had enough of girls for a while, and don't try setting me up, you don't ever get the guys right so don't even try,” Harry grumbled.   
“It looks like Niall's not going to be letting you go for a while anyway, stuck with a skinny blonde for now,” Louis joked.  
“Hmm, need to plump him up a bit,” Harry said with a wink to Liam who was always awkward when Harry talked about what he liked in a boy.  
“Do I get a say in this?” Niall mumbled.  
“You had your say, you got into bed with him last night, you’re stuck with him now,” Louis said, ruffling Niall's hair gently.   
“Do you not ever find it awkward sleeping with Harry?” Liam asked, “I mean, he's naked, and he always wants to spoon.”   
“I like spooning Harry,” Niall mumbled, “He lets me be the big spoon.” He flashed a small tired smile up at Harry who was looking down at him fondly.  
“Niall has stacked on a few pounds this year, never know, maybe he will be your type Harry,” Louis smirked, knowing he was on the edge of something. Being chastised by Harry or being the one to predict something happening between the two, either way he was loving the teasing.  
“Are you calling me fat Louis?” Niall said quietly, still not able to put much into his hurt facade.  
“He’s just jealous cos you filled out and left him as the smallest one,” Harry supplied.   
“Sure, call it what you want.” Louis said sitting down on the other side of Niall.   
“Just remember, tents are not sound proof,” Louis smiled, laughing at Liam's face. Niall kicked Louis lightly before putting his feet on his lap and stretching out with his head on Harry’s lap .


End file.
